religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Alister McGrath
200px|rechts|thumb|Alister McGrath Alister Edgar McGrath (Belfast, 23 januari 1953) is een Britse theoloog. McGrath is sinds 1981 priester in de Anglicaanse Kerk en een van de leidende figuren van de evangelische stroming binnen (en ook buiten) dit Britse kerkgenootschap. Zo heeft hij allerlei baanbrekende werken op het gebied van de evangelische/protestantse theologie gepubliceerd alsmede diverse lezingen gegegeven en debatten met andersdenkenden gevoerd. Bekende werken van hem zijn onder meer 2000 jaar christendom. Een introductie (2000) en Christelijke theologie. Een inleiding (1997, 5e druk 2008). Wetenschappelijke loopbaan McGrath werd aan de Universiteit van Oxford opgeleid in de theologie en de scheikunde; in laatstgenoemde discipline promoveerde hij op het terrein van de moleculaire biofysica. Heden ten dage is hij hoogleraar in de historische theologie. In eerste instantie was hij als zodanig werkzaam aan de Universiteit van Cambridge, momenteel is hij verbonden aan de universiteit waaraan hij studeerde, die te Oxford. Tevens was hij tot 2005 hoofd van het hieraan verbonden instituut Wycliffe Hall. Overgang van atheïsme naar christendom Alhoewel christelijk opgevoed werd McGrath op oudere leeftijd overtuigd ongelovig. Hij meende dat het atheïsme wetenschappelijk gezien over sterke papieren zou beschikken, maar kwam daarvan terug toen hij dit nader begon te bestuderen. Zijn eertijds positieve kijk op het atheïsme stelde hij bij toen hij ervan overtuigd raakte dat ook het atheïsme zich schuldig had gemaakt aan machtsmisbruik en onderdrukking, zoals in het geval van het Oost-Europese communisme waar het een wezenlijk onderdeel van had uitgemaakt. Hij werd christen omdat hij vond dat het christendom meer te bieden had dan het atheïsme, onder meer omdat het geloof naar zijn mening iemands leven in positieve zin zou kunnen veranderen. Debatten met en boeken over andersdenkenden McGrath kruiste op 8 april 2006 in het kader van de Nacht van de filosofie de degens met de Nederlandse atheïstische filosoof Herman Philipse. Het onderwerp was: 'de (on)zin van religie versus het atheïsme'. Op 30 mei 2007 voerde hij een debat met de bekende Britse etholoog, atheïst en verdediger van de evolutietheorie Richard Dawkins (zie bij de paragraaf 'Externe links'). Naar aanleiding van diens atheïstisch-evolutionistische publicaties schreef McGrath het boek Dawkins' God. Over genen, memen en de zin van het leven (2006).McGrath bestrijdt Dawkins en het evolutiegeloof, Nederlands Dagblad, 7 juni 2006 McGrath schreef ook een algemeen beschouwend boek over het atheïsme, dat naar zijn mening op zijn laatste benen loopt: De ondergang van het atheïsme. Opkomst en verval van het ongeloof in de moderne wereld (2006).Diverse recensies, Vergadering.nu Bibliografie Vertaald uit het Engels: *''Johannes Calvijn. Verlicht hervormer of vormgever van een orthodox keurslijf? Een biografie'', 1994, 380 p., Tirion - Baarn, ISBN 9051213840 *''Tijd voor stille tijd: evangelicale spiritualiteit in de praktijk'', 1996, 120 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023908384 *''Wat heeft dat kruis te betekenen?, 1997, 119 p., Kok Voorhoeve - Kampen, ISBN 9029714387 *''Ik twijfel: een eerlijke bespreking, 1997, 125 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023905563 *''Uitleggen wat je gelooft'', 1997, 144 p., Kok Voorhoeve - Kampen, ISBN 9029714662 *''Jezus: de God die mens werd'', 1998, 222 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023908430 *'Ik geloof': de Apostolische Geloofsbelijdenis opnieuw uitgelegd, 2000, 122 p., Voorhoeve - Kampen, ISBN 9029715979 *''De onbekende god: zoeken naar zin'', 2000, 123 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9043501352 *''Onderweg : pelgrims in het land van de Geest'', 2000, 128 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023907205 *''Toekomst voor het christelijk geloof: invloed en betekenis van het evangelicalisme'', 2000, 208 p., Voorhoeve - Kampen, ISBN 9029715243 *''De laatste der puriteinen: een biografie van James I. Packer'', 2000, 319 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023910583 (over de Brits-Canadese theoloog James Packer) *''2000 Jaar christendom: Een introductie'', 2000, 388 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9024262674 *''Geloof en natuurwetenschap: een introductie'', 2001, 259 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9043500275 *''Leidraad bij de bijbel'', 2001, 394 p., Novapres - Apeldoorn, ISBN 9063181051 *''Christelijke spiritualiteit: een inleiding, 2002, 264 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9043501719 *''Christus kennen'', 2003, 243 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9043507563 *''Bruggen bouwen: Over het effectief doorgeven van het christelijk geloof'', 2005, 318 p., Voorhoeve - Kampen, ISBN 9029712392 *''Theologie: De basis'', 2005, 176 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9043510297 *''De ondergang van het atheïsme. Opkomst en verval van het ongeloof in de moderne wereld'', 2006, 319 p., Ten Have - Baarn, ISBN 9025956459 *''Dawkins' God. Over genen, memen en de zin van het leven'', 2006, 216 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9043511889 *''Scheur de wolken, kom bevrijden: overdenkingen over bevrijding en verlossing'', 2007, 95 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9789043512343 *''God als mens: overdenkingen bij de komst van Jezus'', 2007, 95 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 9789043513050 *''Handboek christelijk geloof'', met Jan Hoek, 2008, 352 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 978-90-239-2232-2 *''Dawkins als misvatting: wat er mis is met het atheïstisch fundamentalisme'', met Joanna Collicutt MacGrath, 2008, 120 p., Ten Have - Kampen, ISBN 978-90-259-5891-6 *''Christelijke theologie: een introductie'', 2008 (5e, geheel herziene druk), 736 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 978-90-242-7803-9 *''Een open geheim: natuurlijke theologie als brandpunt van geloof, kunst en wetenschap'', 2009, 441 p., Kok - Kampen, ISBN 978-90-435-1647-1 Literatuur *''Een theoloog van de relevantie: een kennismaking met Alister E. McGrath'', door Bennie Kooistra, 1999, 182 p., Boekencentrum - Zoetermeer, ISBN 9023906632 Externe links * Biografie, werkzaamheden, publicaties enz., Universiteit van Oxford *Overzicht van zijn werken (ook Engelstalige), Koninklijke Bibliotheek (Nederland) * Debat tussen Richard Dawkins and Alister McGrath, Google Video, 30 mei 2007 *Alister McGrath ziet toch toekomst voor het protestantisme, Nederlands Dagblad, 29 september 2007 Categorie:Anglicaans priester Categorie:Brits geestelijke Categorie:Brits hoogleraar Categorie:Brits kerkhistoricus Categorie:Brits theoloog Categorie:Evangelisch persoon Categorie:Noord-Iers wetenschapper Categorie:Theïstisch evolutionist de:Alister McGrath en:Alister McGrath es:Alister McGrath fi:Alister McGrath ja:アリスター・マクグラス ko:앨리스터 맥그래스 pl:Alister McGrath pt:Alister McGrath ru:Макграт, Алистер sv:Alister McGrath